


Insanity

by thefinkployd



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloody Kisses, Bloody Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gore, Injury, Killing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Senpai-chan, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Relationship - Freeform, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefinkployd/pseuds/thefinkployd
Summary: A substitute teacher came to school. Of course, he's a rival too. Ayano has to successfully eliminate him without getting noticed by Taeko.





	Insanity

"Did you know? A substitute teacher will come today!"  
"Yes! Everyone is saying that he is so hot!"  
"Unfortunately he won't be our substitute... I want to be in 3-2 to have him as my teacher!"

'Huh? 3-2? It's my Senpai's class... He better stay away from her if he doesn't want to die...'

While other students were talking about the new substitute and how hot he is, Ayano was only caring about him to stay away from her Senpai.  
While she was thinking about that, her phone rang.  
It was a message from Info-chan.

_"I think you already know that a substitute teacher is coming to your Senpai's class today. But there's something you don't know. He's so lewd, so be careful when he's around your Senpai. Good luck with your new rival."_

'Oh, of course he would be interested in my Senpai. Because I'm so fucking lucky that everyone keeps getting in my way. Fuck that shit.'

When she first saw him, her reaction was so simple.  
'He's such a bitch.'

While she was looking at him with rage and disgust, Taeko bumped at him while she was carrying books.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching out!"  
"No problem, miss. I wasn't too." Said Mido Rana, with a smirk.

'You wasn't watching out? Really?! You got in her way in purpose! You will die!'

"Let me help you about that."  
With that, Mido Rana started to picking up Taeko's books.  
"No, really, I can do it myself."  
Taeko was looking irritated and leaved there quickly.

'You.Will.Die.'  
Ayano was saying that in her head repeatedly.

'I can't leave her alone with him. I need to sneak into her classroom.'  
Thinking that, Ayano found herself a straw, made little paper balls; then sneaked in the classroom and hid in the locker.

Well, it was a parlor trick, but in that time she has burnt the candle at both ends.  
She decided to kill him at the end of the day.  
She was planning how she will kill him while she was in the locker.

In the end, she had successfully kept him away from Taeko.

When the last bell rang, she got ready to went out and kill Mido Rana.

'Why is he still here? Besides, my Senpai is also here... She is the only one who got left and she's trying to gather her bag... No no no, he's getting close to her!'

Mido pinned Taeko to the wall.  
He whispered at her ear with a seductive voice while holding her chin.  
"If you want, I can help y-"  
"Get away from me!!!"  
Taeko pushed him away with a great strength.  
"Oh, do you know I can expel you because of this, miss?" Mido smirked.  
"But you-"  
"I didn't do anything. I was just trying to help. Now, which will you choose? Being expelled or-"  
"Not today, Sensei."  
Ayano went out of the locker and stabbed him in his stomach. She was visibly insane at the moment.

Then she looked at Taeko. She wasn't scared at all, she was smiling softly at Ayano.  
"Thank you, now I don't have to use this." She put away a pair of scissors, and kissed Ayano, on her lips.  
"I didn't stop thinking about you since that day we met. Tell me, by any change, did you get rid of other annoying boys for me?"  
With a completely red face, Ayano nodded.  
"Then thank you for it, too. And... I'm sorry for kissing you just now... I thought... I mean... Maybe you don't see me that way-"  
This time Ayano kissed Taeko.  
Taeko smiled at her.  
"I'll go and get a mop."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can also check out my Yandere-kun x Taro Yamada fanfiction, Bloody Letter.


End file.
